supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sein letzter Trick
Sein letzer Trick ist die neunzehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Einige Götter verschleppen Dean und Sam in ein Hotel. Diese Götter wollen die Brüder opfern um die Apokalypse und somit Luzifer aufzuhalten. Doch Gabriel kann sie retten und warnt Dean und Sam, dass Luzifer sie töten wird, wenn er sie findet. Als Luzifer plötzlich wirklich im Hotel auftaucht, eskaliert die Situation, und es kommt zum Kampf Luzifer gegen Gabriel, in dem Luzifer als Sieger hervorgeht und Gabriel mit seinem eigenen Erzengelschwert tötet. Handlung Ein Wagen hält vor einem alten, heruntergekommenen und verlassenen Motel. Ein Sicherheitsmann sieht sich darin um und bemerkt, dass sich das Gebäude auf seltsame Weise selber repariert. Plötzlich taucht hinter ihm ein Mann in Pagenuniform auf. Der Wachmann will wissen was los ist. Der Page erklärt, dass er alles für "ihre" Ankunft vorbereiten müsse und dass auch der Wachmann seinen Teil beitragen wird, denn er sei das Abendessen. Dann bringt er ihn um. Sam und Dean checken im Elysian Fields Hotel mitten im Nirgendwo ein. Während Dean die Papiere ausfüllt, weist ihn der Rezeptionist auf eine kleine Schnittverletzung am Hals hin. Er reicht ihm ein Papiertaschentuch, damit er sich den kleinen Blutfleck abwischen kann. Bei der Schlüsselübergabe fragt Dean nach einem Imbiss in der Nähe und der Rezeptionist erklärt ihnen, dass es im hauseigenen Restaurant ein All-you-can-eat Buffet mit dem besten Kuchen in der Gegend gibt. Ein anderer Gast meint, es wäre wie im Himmel und Dean entgegnet, dass es um einiges besser sei. Er geht zu Sam an den Tisch zurück und fordert ihn auf, sich mal eine Pause zu gönnen und was zu essen. Sam meint, bei diesem geradezu biblischen Sturm draußen sollten sie eigentlich weiterfahren. Dean meint, sie würden einen Weg finden den Teufel zu bekämpfen und sie, ganz besonders er, werden nicht aufgeben, ehe sie Adam und Castiel gefunden hätten, aber Sam würde ihm ausgebrannt nichts nützen. Sam sieht es ein. Eine Kellnerin geht in die Küche, wo man einen blutigen, abgehackten Arm sieht. Auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer treffen sie auf ein Paar in den Flitterwochen. Dean beäugt sie amüsiert. Sam findet Deans Verhalten unreif und bringt Dean dazu, endlich die Tür zu öffnen. Sam kommt es seltsam vor, dass mitten im Nirgendwo ein vier Sterne Hotel steht. Von nebenan sind Schlafzimmeraktivitäten der Flitterwöchner zu hören. Dean grinst, doch als das Bett so hart gegen die Wand kracht, dass diese nachgibt, rennen die Brüder zum Nachbarzimmer, finden es jedoch verlassen vor. Sie gehen zur Rezeption, um sich nach dem Paar zu erkundigen. Der Rezeptionist teilt ihnen mit, dass das Paar ausgecheckt hätte. Den Brüdern kommt das alles sehr merkwürdig vor und so teilen sie sich auf, um herauszufinden, ob sie es hier mit etwas Übernatürlichem zu tun haben. Sam folgt dem Rezeptionisten, der auf ein Mal verschwunden ist. Der jüngere Winchester spürt einen kleinen Stich am Hals und findet dort die gleiche Wunde wie Dean beim Einchecken. Dean geht die Gänge mit dem EMF-Meter ab. In einem offen stehenden Hotelzimmer sieht Dean einen Elefanten, den er zuerst gar nicht wirklich registriert, als er jedoch zurückgeht, um noch mal genauer hinzusehen, findet er dort nur einen beleibten Mann mit nichts als einem Handtuch bekleidet vor. Dieser schlägt Dean die Tür vor der Nase zu und sagt, dass das keine Piepshow wäre. Der Rezeptionist gibt einem Paar darüber Auskunft, dass nun alle Gäste da seien. Die Frau erkundigt sich nach den Winchesters und bekommt die Versicherung, dass die Brüder zwar misstrauisch, aber unter Kontrolle wären. Die Frau fragt, ob der Rezeptionist ihr das Blut der Brüder besorgt hätte. Dieser überreicht ihr zwei Röhrchen mit Blut und sagt, er sei schnell gewesen und die Brüder hätten es nicht mal mitbekommen. Die Frau bedankt sich bei ihm, dem Götterboten Mercurius. Der Mann meint, es wäre nun an der Zeit anzufangen. Dean erzählt Sam von dem Elefanten. Als sie in die Lobby kommen, sind alle Leute verschwunden. Sam versucht die Tür zu öffnen, doch diese ist verschlossen. Sam meint, dass sie irgendjemand in dieses Hotel gelotst hat, um sie in die Falle zu locken. Sie durchsuchen das Hotel. In der Küche entdecken sie einen Topf mit Blutsuppe und Augapfeleinlage, sowie einen Kühlraum in dem die übrigen Gäste gefangen gehalten werden. Sam holt seinen Dietrich heraus, um das Schloss zu öffnen. Hinter Dean tauchen auf einmal zwei Männer auf, die die Brüder in den Konferenzsaal zerren. Dort stellt sich heraus, dass die verschiedensten Götter, darunter unter anderem Ganesha, Odin, Kali, die vorher von Mercurius die Blutprobe der Jungs erhalten hat, und Baldur, eine Art Krisengipfel wegen der Apokalypse abhalten und die Brüder die Ehrengäste sind. Baldur erklärt, dass sie ihre persönlichen Streitigkeiten beiseite schieben und stattdessen zusammen arbeiten sollten, damit sie eine Zukunft haben. Er sagt, sie hätten hier die Hüllen von Michael und Luzifer vor sich und er bittet um Vorschläge, was nun getan werden soll. Einer der Götter schlägt vor, sie zu töten, doch ein anderer tut die Idee ab, da die Engel die beiden ja doch wieder lebendig machen würden. Daraufhin bricht eine lautstarke Diskussion aus. Die Brüder wollen die Situation nutzen und sich aus dem Staub machen, als Kali sie aufhält. Sie sagt, sie müssten kämpfen, um zu überleben. Mercurius schlägt vor, dass sie doch mit den Erzengeln reden sollte. Kali hält nichts von seinem Vorschlag und will ihn umbringen, doch Baldur hindert sie daran. Plötzlich taucht Gabriel auf, der auch der Gott Loki ist. Er lässt die Brüder verstummen, damit die nicht seine andere Identität als Engel verraten. Er beschwert sich darüber, nicht eingeladen worden zu sein. Er erklärt, dass sie die Apokalypse nicht stoppen können und schickt die Brüder auf ihr Zimmer, damit die Götter unter sich sein können. Sam und Dean überlegen, was sie nun tun sollen und entscheiden, dass sie wohl am Besten erst einmal die menschlichen Snacks aus dem Kühlraum befreien sollten. Dann taucht Gabriel in ihrem Zimmer auf. Dean denkt, dass er hinter dem Allem steckt, doch der Engel sagt, er sei nur dort, um die beiden zu retten, da die Götter sie entweder zu Staub zermahlen oder als Falle benutzen würden. Dean ist von Gabriels Sinneswandel überrascht. Dieser erklärt, dass sich an seiner Einstellung eigentlich nichts geändert habe, aber dass der Kampf zwischen Michael und Luzifer nicht in dieser Nacht stattfinden würde. Sam fragt, ob sie zusammen mit den Göttern eine Chance gegen den Teufel hätten. Der Erzengel meint jedoch, dass die Götter Luzifer klar unterlegen seien. Sam sagt, dass Gabriel sie dann aus dem Hotel schaffen solle, doch dieser erklärt, dass sei unmöglich, da Kali die beiden mit ihrem Blut an sie gebunden hätte. Während Dean und Sam versuchen, die armen Leute aus dem Kühlraum zu befreien, versucht Gabriel bei Kali an das Blut der Brüder zu kommen. Doch Kali weiß bereits, dass er nicht nur Loki, sondern auch der Erzengel Gabriel ist, und nimmt sein Blut, so dass nun auch er, an sie gebunden ist. Auch die Jungs haben kein Glück und werden von zwei Göttern wieder in den Konferenzraum gebracht. Dort offenbart Kali den anderen Göttern, dass Loki Gabriel sei, nimmt ihm sein Messer ab und tötet ihn damit. Sie meint, wenn sie Gabriel töten können, dann könnten sie auch Luzifer töten. Dean hat sich das Ganze lange schweigend angesehen. Er steht auf und erklärt, dass er sie am liebsten töten würde, er aber bereit wäre, ihnen zu helfen, allerdings nur, wenn sie vorher die anderen Leute aus dem Kühlraum frei lassen würden. Als Dean den geretteten Gästen die Tür aufhält, sieht er Gabriel im Impala sitzen. Er geht zu ihm herüber und der Erzengel erklärt ihm, dass er Kali reingelegt häbe und das Messer nicht echt gewesen sei, schließlich wäre es dumm, mit etwas herum zu laufen, dass ihn töten könne. Er sagt, dass Kali Dean möge und dieser die Chance habe, nah an sie heran zu kommen, um die Blutproben an sich zu bringen, damit sie dort endlich verschwinden können. Dean entgegnet, dass er das nicht tun wird, sondern er wirklich vorhat, den Göttern zu helfen, Luzifer zu töten und dass sie dabei seine Hilfe gebrauchen könnten. Doch Gabriel sagt, er wäre nicht bereit seinen Bruder zu töten. Dean geht zurück ins Hotel und erklärt Kali und Sam, dass sie den Plan vergessen können, da das Messer nicht echt sei, Gabriel noch lebt und er Kali reingelegt habe. An der Rezeption kommt Luzifer an. Mercurius hat ihn "eingeladen". Luzifer sagt, dass er die antiken Götter nicht leiden könne, da sie primitiver als Menschen und Dämonen seien. Er bringt Mercurius um und richtet dann quer durch das Motel das reinste Massaker an, in dem er auch die anderen Götter tötet, die wie Gabriel vorausgesagt hat, nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen den Teufel haben. Sam spürt, dass Luzifer in der Nähe ist und einen Augenblick später kommt er auch schon in den Konferenzraum. Baldur stellt sich ihm entgegen, doch auch er wird von Luzifer getötet. Kali schleudert ihm daraufhin eine Feuerwalze entgegen, doch auch das kann ihm nichts anhaben. Die Jungs gehen hinter einem Tisch in Deckung. Dort taucht Gabriel auf. Er drückt Dean eine DVD in die Hand, die er mit seinem Leben beschützen soll. Dann rettet er Kali ehe Luzifer sie töten kann. Er hält ihn in Schach, so dass Sam, Dean und Kali fliehen können. left|thumb|200pxGabriel und Luzifer stehen sich Auge in Auge gegenüber. Gabriel sagt, dass Gott Luzifer immer am meisten geliebt hat und er nur eifersüchtig auf die Menschen sei, weil Gott ihnen zur Zeit seiner Verbannung mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hat. Die ganze Apokalypse sei nichts anderes als ein Wutanfall eines bockigen Kindes und es sei endlich Zeit, dass Luzifer erwachsen werden würde. Luzifer denkt, dass Gabriel auf Michaels Seite sei, doch dieser erklärt, dass er weder auf Michaels noch auf seiner Seite wäre, sondern er loyal den Menschen gegenüber wäre, wie ihr Vater es gewollt hat. Hinter Luzifer taucht ein weiterer Gabriel auf, der seinen Bruder töten will, doch Luzifer kennt die Tricks seines Bruders. Er dreht sich rechtzeitig um und tötet ihn. Der Gabriel, der eben mit ihm gesprochen hat, war nur eine Illusion und verschwindet nach dem Tod des echten Gabriel. Am Straßenrand sehen sich die Brüder auf dem Laptop die DVD an, die Gabriel Dean gegeben hat. Es ist ein Pornofilm mit Gabriel als Hauptdarsteller. Er teilt den beiden mit, dass es keinen Weg gibt, den Teufel zu töten, sie ihn aber wieder unter dem Konvent in Maryland einsperren könnten. Dafür bräuchten sie jedoch vier Schlüssel. Die Schlüssel sind die Ringe der vier apokalyptischen Reiter. Luzifer wisse nichts davon, und wenn Sam und Dean alle vier Ringe hätten, müssten sie nur noch Luzifer irgendwie in die Falle locken und ihn wieder einsperren. Dean geht im Kopf die apokalyptischen Reiter durch. Sie haben bereits die Ringe von Krieg und Hungersnot. Es fehlen also noch die von Tod und Pestilenz. An einem Drugstore kauft sich ein stark erkälteter Mann, Pestilenz, ein Grippe Mittel. Er verbreitet seine Krankheitserreger im Laden und erzählt dem Verkäufer, dass er noch eine lange Strecke zu fahren habe. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Gabriel *Luzifer *Pest *Kali *Baldur *Mercurius *Odin *Zao Shen *Baron Samedi *Ganesha *Isis Vorkommende Wesen *Erzengel *Götter *Apokalyptische Reiter Musik *'Women's Wear' von Daniel May (MasterSource) *'You Know You Know (I Love You)' von The Bachelors *'After 1957' von The Bachelors *'My Fantasy' von Steve Jeffries (CPM / Carlin) Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Hammer of the Gods (Hammer der Götter) *'Spanisch:' El Martillo de los Dioses (Der Hammer der Götter) *'Französisch:' Le Panthéon (Die Götter) *'Italienisch:' Il Martello Degli Dei (Der Hammer der Götter) *'Portugiesisch:' O Martelo dos Deuses (Der Hammer der Götter) *'Polnisch:' Młot bogów (Hammer der Götter) *'Tschechisch:' Kladivo bohů (Hammer der Götter) *'Ungarisch:' Az istenek kalapácsa (Hammer der Götter) *'Finnisch:' Hammer der Götter (Hammer der Götter) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 05